powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Looking at Red
"Okay," said Divatox, "now, that we have a base, we need to find rangers!" "I think that your names are kind of scary," said Tommy, "I think that you need to choose less scary names." "Right," said Divatox, "I'll be Carol Frost." "And I'll be Chuck Peterson," said Lord Zedd. "And I'll be Rita Smith," said Rita. "Everyone," said Alpha, "this base is equipped with a ranger database. It allows you to search for any ranger past or present." "Tommy," said Carol, "I suggest that you sit this one out and be a mentor. You've been a ranger too many times." "No problem!" said Tommy, "I'll get on the ranger database and find three new candidates." Tommy hopped on the ranger database and found his candidates. "Have you found your candidates yet?" asked Carol. "Yes," said Tommy, "I have!" "Then I suggest that you go out and find them!" said Carol. "Right!" said Tommy. Tommy left the base, went to the Shiba house, and knocked on the door. Jayden answered. "Hi!" said Jayden. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I believe that I am looking for your sister." "I'll go up and get her," said Jayden. Jayden went up the stairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Yeah?" asked Lauren. "Someone's at the door for you!" said Jayden. "Tell them that I'll be right down!" said Lauren. "Okay!" said Jayden. Jayden went down the stairs and approached Tommy. "She'll be right down!" said Jayden. "Thanks!" said Tommy. "Sure!" said Jayden. Lauren came down the stairs and approached Tommy. "I'm Lauren Shiba," said Lauren, "what can I do for you?" "Can we step outside?" asked Tommy. "Sure!" said Lauren. Lauren and Tommy stepped outside. "Okay," said Lauren, "what do you need?" "How would you like to become a ranger again?" asked Tommy. "Again?" asked Lauren, "how did you know that I was a ranger before?" "Your data was stored in a ranger database when you became a ranger," said Tommy. "Oh, I see," said Lauren, "okay, what do I have to do?" "Grab my arm," said Tommy. Lauren took his arm, and they both teleported to the base. Lauren was astonished by the technology of he base. "This place is amazing!" said Lauren, "okay, where's the Power Ranger stuff?" "We'll tell you went we find your other two teammates," said Tommy, "I'm leaving now!" Lauren, Rita, Chuck, and Carol became well-acquainted with each other. Tommy went to Miranoi. Miranoi was full of people. He bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," said Tommy. Then the stranger looked at him for awhile. "You don't look like you're from here," said the stranger, "the name's Maya. Are you looking for something?" "I'm Tommy," said Tommy, "I'm looking for Kai Chen." "I'm one of his best friends!" said Maya, "I can take you to his house! Follow me!" Maya took Tommy to Kai's house. "Here you go!" said Maya. "Thanks!" said Tommy. "No problem!" said Maya. Then Maya left. Tommy knocked on the door of Kai's abode. Then, Kai answered. "Hi!" said Kai, "how can I help you?" "Hi! I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I was wondering if you would like to become a ranger again!" "Sure!" said Kai, "what do I do?" "Just grab my arm," said Tommy. Then Tommy and Kai teleported to the base. Kai was also astonished by the base's technology. "This place is amazing!" said Kai, "so, when do we get to become Power Rangers?" "I just have to find one last teammate, and then we'll get started," said Tommy. Tommy left the base, and Kai, Lauren, Chuck, Carol, and Rita became well-acquainted with each other. Tommy went to TJ's house and knocked on the door. TJ answered. "Yeah?" asked TJ. TJ remembered Tommy. "Hey, your Tommy Oliver!" said TJ, "I saved your life! How's it going, man?" "Great!" said Tommy, "I'm here because I want to know if you would like to become a Power Ranger again?" "Sure!" said TJ, "what do I have to do?" "Just grab my elbow," said Tommy. "Okay," said TJ. Then, TJ and Tommy teleported to the base. TJ was also astonished by the technology of the base. "This place is amazing!" said TJ. "Okay," said Tommy, "let's get started. First of all, I'm going to tell you that we are going to be facing a large amount of villains. You three will all be red rangers and have the power of fire. For zords, Lauren, you have the Eagle Fire Zord. Kai, you have the Ox Fire Zord. And TJ, you have the Lion Fire Zord. Together, they form the Fire Megazord, and it wields the Fire Saber. Along with a blaster and a short sword, each of you has your own individual weapon. Lauren, you have the Eagle Bow. Kai, you have the Ox Ax. TJ, you have the Lion Sword. Together, these weapons form the Fire Defender. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Are there any questions?" They looked at each other and said nothing. Alpha gave them each an Element Com and an Element Morpher. "What are these?" asked Lauren. "The Element Com allows you to communicate with each other and us. It also gives you the ability to teleport anywhere. The two-piece Element Morpher is what will let you morph into rangers. Just put the two pieces together," said Alpha, "just say, 'Extreme power!' to activate them!" "Extreme powqr," said Lauren, "I kind of like that!" The alarm sounded. "What's that noise?" asked Kai. "That's the alarm," said Alpha, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, the Planet Patrol is causing trouble in Angel Grove." "Then we'd better get going!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said the three rangers as they morphed. They morphed and began attacking the Planet Patrol. They were fighting a losing battle at the time, but then Kai saw two Planet Patrol soldiers bump into each other and disintegrate. So, Kai tried an experiment. He put two Planet Patrol soldiers together, and they disintegrated. "Hey, guys!" said Kai, "combine them together! That's how you defeat them!" At first, Lauren and TJ had a hard time discerning Kai's message, but then they got the picture, All of the Planet Patrol soldiers were defeated. Then the rangers returned back to the base. "Who are these ''freaks ''of nature?" asked Dark Specter. "They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss," said Squatt, "they fight for good! They are highly annoying!" "I will not let them get in the way of my universal conquest," said Dark Specter, "I will conquer Earth!" "Good job, rangers," said Tommy, "now, does everyone know the ranger code of honor?" They all answered affirmatively. "Good!" said Tommy, "feel free to make this base your second home!" They smiled and went to hang out at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Power Rangers Element Dash